Of Love and FanFiction
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Inspired by canon, fanon and crack pairings of Total Drama, several one shots of love for couples no matter how strange. CALLING ALL AUTHORS TO READ!
1. Come In and See How You Can Help!

**Of Love and FanFiction.**

**Summery:**** Inspired by canon, fanon and crack pairings of Total Drama, several one shots of love for couples no matter how strange.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

**Alright, another project of mine…I'll never know when to stop.**

**Right, I though of this today at work, I thought about how everyone here has preferences, we all have our favourite characters of Total Drama and favourite couples, and that may not suit the needs of other people.**

**For example, as you may or may not know I am an avid Bridgette and Geoff fan, I have been since I watched the very first episode of Total Drama Island and always plan to be a fan of theirs, some people reading this may look at it and think that they are the worst paring on the show and they both could do better.**

**Another good example would be the famous Courtney/Duncan/Gwen/Trent square, I've noticed that they are the most pivotal stories on this website, nearly most of them are based around one of those, I have no problem with that, I am in fact a Courtney/Duncan fan and a Gwen/Trent fan…however I am slowly leaning towards Courtney/Trent and Gwen/Duncan is a guilty pleasure.**

**You must be wondering where I'm going with this…well that is pretty simple:**

**I want us all as a Total Drama Community to be a lot more open minded about things!**

**Because we all have our preferences about our favourite couples we're all a little blind to notice other people's good works, I'm guilty of that too and I know I am, as soon as I read a story that either breaks Bridgette and Geoff up or they are not together in the first place I'm switched off.**

**But doing that we're all missing great talent here…and that is not what FanFiction is about.**

**So, how can you all come into this? Well, depending how many people show an interest to this then I want everyone to join me in writing a One-Shot about a certain Total Drama Couple every now and then.**

**Every month or so (depending on the results) I will announce a brand new couple, and it's up to you to write a One-Shot about the said couple. Then to make it a little more fun, I then want you guys to choose another authors' One-Shot and review that, or as many as you like!**

**Make sense…probably not, but hey ho, I just want to know if people fell the same way about this as I do, I just suppose I want everyone to bond a little more and get more involved in people's stories.**

**This is all coming from the World's Worst Reviewer…I want to be a better reviewer because I know I'm missing out there.**

**So, let's kick things off shall we?**

**I want you all to send in a Review letting me know if you are interested in taking part in this challenge, any kind of author and any kind of style can enter, that's all apart of the fun!**

**Then, a bit like my reviewer influenced story 'We're Getting Married', you can vote for your favourite Total Drama couple, and we may do that One-Shot next.**

**Please, please show an interest in this…another reason why I'm doing this is to beat down some of the infamous 'Troll' stories that are going around, I want to be in a tighter community that can stamp this kind of thing out and can't do it alone.**

**So, submit a review letting me know if you are interested and I will update more information soon.**

**PM me if you're unsure of anything**

**Much Love to you All.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Aww guys! I didn't expect to get a single review for this! But I love how 14 of you showed an interest in this, despite the fact that I really don't think I made sense in it at all! Still you guys all seemed to get the idea so I'm happy!**

**Also, Islanda! I'm not Queen just yet…but believe me I'm working at it!**

**A big thank you to Musicstar5, Totally Calm, Replicaaa, dxg4ever2, HowlingWolf4Life, Punk Rockette, CharmOriginalProductions, Nobody Understands, TheTell-AllBird, mythologyrulz, RoyalShowstopperXIII, Islanda, AerisSerris and finally gbfever for showing an interest and reviewing! I hope to see all of you making a One-Shot!**

**Alright then, back to business!**

**So, like I said in the first chapter, I want us all to bond together as a community and be a little more open minded about people's stories, like I said before we judge stories as soon as we see something we don't like.**

**So, what we are going to do is come up with several One-Shots, written by all of you and anyone else that wants to come on board too we will create a community where we can read other peoples work without judging!**

**The One-Shots will be varied, for example, one might be cracked, one might be canon, it really will vary and it will be every couple under the sun!**

**How I will choose is I will choose at random from Crack, Fanon, Yuri, Yaoi and Canon and then choose a couple at random that under the category that I have chosen.**

**Everything will be chosen at random, that way its fun and I'm not being biased by choosing my favourites and discarding my dislikes.**

**I also want to hear your opinion on what to do next this time around it will be random and off the card, but let me know what your favourite couples are and I will put them on my list!**

**So, our first One-Shot will be about…**

_***DRUM-ROLL***_

**It will be a Canon pairing and that Canon pairing will be… Cody/Sierra!**

**Alright, so they're not exactly a Canon pairing…but in Sierra's mind they are! So that's why they are on this list!**

**So, now it's up to all of you, there are a few rules and guidelines I want you all to follow just to make it fair, I don't want to be a dictator but there always has to be rules with these kinds of things!**

**Obvious rule, create a One-Shot to do with the said couple that I have chosen!**

**Either publish it on your very own story for this under the same title as this or something similar *OR* Send it to me and I will publish then One-Shot as a part of this story, this is where I will be publishing my One-Shots so you can do the same if you wish?**

**Take a look at other people's stories, as the person that created this I will review every single One-Shot you guys create, it would be rude for me not to and I encourage you guys to have a look at other peoples work too.**

**There will be a challenge for every One-Shot pairing that is done, the person that manages to rack up the most reviews for a One-Shot gets a One-Shot from myself as a present! (Anyone else that wants to be an author to help me writing those One-Shots PM me! That way we get the winners choice!) HOWEVER, You cannot enter the competition for the month if you don't review another One-Shot in the process, that way it is fair and impartial.**

**That's really it! I don't mind what kind of One-Shots they are, they can break up, make up, never be together in the first place, I really don't mind, as long as it's about Cody and Sierra then its fine!**

**A few ideas for One-Shots can be as follows:**

**Drabbles: Where you write 100 words about the pairing, it's short and sweet!**

**Song-Fic: You can incorporate a song into this if you wish to.**

**Ficlet: I use these quite often, normally to a song from my Ipod, you write a small One-Shot timed to something and see where that gets you *See the Ipod Shuffle Challenge for more!***

**I would like to have a deadline to these One-Shots so that we can get quite a few done, so, let's say the end of the month for this one, if that's cutting it a little fine for some people then let me know! I will have a One-Shot up in a few days and when you guys publish too PM or review me and I will share my feedback with you.**

**Most of all, have fun! This is what this is aimed for! So I don't want to hear any complaining or anything, just go with the flow!**

**So, the world is your stage now! Create a One-Shot over the next few days and get back to me!**

**Good Luck!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**


	3. Two More Days!

**Hello again guys! I will delete this chapter in a few days because it is irrelevant, but I wanted to contact you all.**

**This is just a quick message to remind you all that the first round will be ending in a few days, then on the first of February I will announce the winner and the next couple we will be writing about.**

**So far I have the following people entered:**

_**Islanda**_

_**CharmOriginalProductions**_

_**PenguinsRcute**_

_**Musicstar5**_

_**Totally Calm**_

_**TheTell-ABird**_

_**InsaneGummiBears**_

_**TrueJackVP408**_

_**Punk Rockette**_

**If there is **_**ANYONE**_** that I missed out please let me know! I'm so worried that I will miss one of you out, so remember to PM me or drop a review to let me know that you have written a story, I will review it!**

**Also, it's the last few days of the first round, so please review each others work, this is what this whole thing is about, right? To unite us as one, so I'd like to see you guys reading each others work.**

**Plus it's only polite! ^^**

**It is not too late to enter in the 'Cody/Sierra' round, just as long as a story is in before the 1****st**** of February its all good, then it starts all over again and people can re-enter if they wish to.**

**Remember, to take part in the contest you **_**MUST**_** review another story, its courteous and I like I said before, polite!**

**And I would like to say a massive thank you to all that have shown an interest to this challenge, it really makes me very happy and I think good things could come from this!**

**So, stay safe, be happy, and get those last minute stories in! I'll be waiting!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**

**XXXX**


	4. They Always Come Running Back

**Alright then! My…hmm this I awkward.**

**I kind of want to call you all something…like you know how Lady GaGa has her Little Monsters…Can, Can I call you all my Little Writers?**

**Anyway, last night as I was getting through the last few entries I started to think of something, I want to change on of the rules, that rule being that the competition winner will be chosen at random.**

**I changed this because I thought it would be fair, that way people can enter at anytime and it doesn't matter how many people have reviewed, that way anyone can have a chance at winning.**

**I'll try it for this round and see what you all think!**

**Also a little announcement, does anyone know anyone that can draw or can draw themselves? Because I really want to get some artwork for my stories and I really don't know how to go about it, I can't draw myself so that's out of the question, but let me know if anyone has any ideas?**

**Anyway, the winner and the new couple will be announced at the end.**

**But now, it's my own version of my Cody/Sierra One-Shot, enjoy!**

* * *

**They Always Come Running Back.**

Total Drama had ended, it had finally ended for Cody, and he couldn't have been happier. I mean, who wouldn't be happy? He didn't win and he gained nothing from this experience except peeing his pants for the umpteenth time, getting eaten by a shark and forced to be dressed in a Hawaiian grass skirt.

However there was something that he wasn't going to miss at all, and that came in the form of a lanky girl with long purple hair, often found staring down at Cody with her beady onyx eyes.

That very presence of Sierra made Cody shudder with fear, she was menacing, and despite helping him in Hawaii on their last challenge, she was still in the back of Cody's mind, making him fear walking to the bathroom on his own in case she was waiting for him in the shower.

Cody just hoped that Sierra was at home right now, pawning over some other poor guy, and getting over him. He had told her many times that he wasn't interested, so surely she would be over him now.

Right?

Cody then frowned; he had finished with Total Drama for good…so why was he still thinking about Sierra?

She had played a massive role in his life for the past few months, so of course he was going to think about her, but he never thought of her this much before now.

He thought that it would all go away soon, he knew it had to, in a week he could be back to normal and so would she.

However when that week passed Cody found himself thinking more and more about the purple haired stalker. So much it was driving him to obsession, however it was no where near to what Sierra had for him.

So, he decided to act on it, he grabbed his phone and dialled a few numbers of friends from Total Drama, he didn't have Sierra's number himself but he was sure to find her number if he asked around.

It took a while but soon he had it, scribbled down on a little bit of paper, he had her number.

With trembling hands he slowly dialled her number and waited for the response.

"Hello, Cody".

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice down the phone speak his name, he bit his lip and winced slightly.

"Hello…Sierra, how did you know it was me?" Cody asked while sitting down on his bed.

"I memorized your number before World Tour started" She explained like it was a casual thing, "I just waited until you found my number, fate I guess".

"Maybe" Cody mumbled.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously rang to talk about something, Cody. You're not one to randomly ring someone up just for a chat" Sierra explained.

"But that's just the thing" Cody explained, "I wanted a chat…with you?"

Sierra fell silent for a second, "R-really?"

"Yeah" Cody mumbled, "I guess I kind of miss you".

Sierra sighed happily, "Is it ok to tell you that I miss you too?" She asked.

Cody giggled, "Yeah…it's ok".

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Cody spoke up again, "listen, if you live close by…do you want to go out for coffee sometime? Say tomorrow?"

Sierra made a swooning noise, "I would love to" She said happily.

"Great!" Cody cried out, "I'll text you tomorrow with the details".

"I'll be waiting!" Sierra said happily.

"See you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah…bye!"

Cody hung up with a gentle smile on his face, that wasn't so bad, Sierra seemed to be actually…normal!

Maybe the break did them some good.

However little did he know after Sierra hung up on the phone, she turned to a huge poster in her room the poster was of Cody during his 'Drama Brothers' days, he was pouting and smiling back at Sierra.

Smirking she rubbed a hand on the poster and purred to herself, then she looked around her room, it was completely decked out with Cody posters and ornaments, a fan's dream.

"I knew you'd be back, Cody" She murmured, "They always come running back".

* * *

_**End.**_

**Well, what can I say? Once a stalker, always a stalker!**

**I do love Sierra though, she made World tour that little bit more enjoyable!**

**Now, for the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for, the winner for the first round!**

**Can I just say I am so happy with you all that submitted one-shots, let's carry on and try and get more members involved! I love each and every one of you!**

**Alright then, like I said before, the Author will be chosen at random, and the winner is…**

_***DRUMROLL***_

**HowlingWolf4Life!**

**Congratulations! You are the first winner and you get you're very own one-shot! PM me or review with what you want!**

**Now onto the next segment, what will we be writing about next?**

**Well, since we did a Canon couple this time I will rule that out, so it's between Fanon, Yuri, Yaoi and Crack. And the genre is…**

**Yuri! And the couple is…**

**Gwen and Heather!**

**For those of you that don't know, Yuri is Girl/Girl (Lesbian couples) **_**HOWEVER**_** since it is a touchy subject, I am giving you the option, you can either write a Yuri fic where they are potentially in a lesbian relationship or have feelings for one another **_***OR***_** you can simply write a friendship fic. **

**Yes, Friendship will be hard since it's Gwen and Heather, but hey! It's a challenge, give it your best shot!**

**You can do either of the following for your one shot.**

**Songfic**

**Drabble**

**A whole One Shot**

**OR A NEW ADDITION**

**Ipod Shuffle Challenge: where you shuffle your ipod or music device and this first song that comes on you write a one shot until the songs ends!**

**Good luck on this challenge guys! The deadline for this is 1****st**** of March! See you all then!**

**And remember to PM me when you have finished so I can review!**

**Good Luck my Little Writers!**


	5. A Quick Update

**Hello guys!**

**I just arrived back from Uni today; my interview went fairly well today, I think I could have done better but hey ho! I was nervous and I think it showed but what's done is done, there's nothing more I can do but wait!**

**Anyway, so I was updated all the way through my few days away thanks to emails getting sent as messages to my mobile, and fair play to the people that have been busy and have already published their Gwen/Heather One-Shot! Well done!**

**Now for a little announcement that I made last chapter but I think it needs to be noted a little better.**

**If you don't want to, you **_**don't**_** have to do a Yuri fic!**

**I know it may offend people or may make people uncomfortable, but at the same time I know that its what some authors write best and since this is a story to join the community together I wanted to include the option on doing girl/girl and boy/boy.**

**But, since it's a touchy subject you can do a simple friendship fic, EG Gwen and Heather make a secret friendship, but he's the catch, if you don't do Yuri then it has to be friendly, no hating guys, the title of the story does have the word 'Love' in it! **

**So that's really it, a romance or a friendship, it's up to you guys!**

**Also for the deadline…I did actually put it on the last chapter (I checked!) Right at the bottom so that might be why people missed it, since I got a lot of PMs asking for the due date.**

**So I'll say it again:**

**1****st**** OF MARCH!**

**You have an entire month to do this, also spread the word, we want to get as many people as we can involved so lets do it!**

**Also, next chapter when I announce the results, I have a bit of a surprise for what round 3 will be!**

**GOOD LUCK!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	6. A Forum?

Hello guys! Sorry about the lack of involvement I've been having in this project recently, the truth is…I fell down a hole!

No but seriously. Work and other projects I've got going on have been taking over, don't worry though, I've checked out who's published their new chapter and who hasn't and there is still plenty of time to submit their entry.

The ones that are competing so far are:

_**CharmOriginalProductions**_

_**Melissa MM**_

_**EgoistaSince94**_

_**Punk Rockette**_

_**PurpleFunkyTown**_

_**InsaneGummiBears**_

If there is anyone I missed out, let me know now! I'm starting to review these now so please do let me know when you've finished!

Also, I want to ask you guys about something, how would you all feel is a created a forum for this? Instead of always using this story for updating (And kind of breaking the rules) I'll use that to keep in touch with all of you, plus it gives you guys a chance to talk to one another.

It will be fun, I hope!

So let me know, yes or no to the forum ideas?

Also, SPREAD THE WORD FOR THIS! Let's get more people involved, anyone you think would have fun here then let them know! Or someone who you think is a good writer and would shine here, tell them!

I want to get so many people involved and the more you guys help out the better!

So, spread the word and let me know if you want a forum or not? I'll let you know tomorrow if I decide to do it or not!

Remember, the due date is 1st of March! I'll publish my One-shot and the next round then!

Thanks for your hard work so far guys!

Sakura Blossom Storm.


	7. FORUM!

Hey guys! Another quick update and that's me done until the 1st! I promise!

The Forum is up and running! So come over and say hello!

http:/forum(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/forum/Of_Love_and_FanFiction/87552/

Remember to remove the (DOT) or the link will not work…obviously!

Keep up the amazing work guys, any notes or updates I have will now go to the forum so if you want to carry on with this its wise to keep an eye out over there!

Have fun! And Good Luck if you're still entering for this round!

Sakura Blossom Storm.


	8. Artistic Differences

**Alright then guys! That's Round Two over! I'm so happy with everyone for writing their fics and getting them in on time! It means so much to me that you all are really taking this seriously!**

**So, once again the winner will be revealed at the end, but now its time for my own Gwether One-Shot.**

**Also, so sorry if it's kind of short. I've been so busy these past few weeks so this has been pushed to the back of my mind and I've just come back from a performance tonight and all I wanted to do was get this done and start the new contest!**

**My main inspiration for this chapter was the song 'Landslide' sung by Gwyneth Paltrow and Naya Rivera who play Holly Holiday and Santana Lopez on Glee, it's truly beautiful.**

**ALSO! Remember to check out the forum! The link is here:**

**http:/forum(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/forum/Of_Love_and_FanFiction/87552/**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Artistic Differences**

* * *

The sound of heels gracing the hallway clicked loudly as Heather stormed briskly down the school hall. As she passed students, they all backed away from her in fear, fear from her as she strode past them with confidence and no backing down from anyone that got in her way.

They all feared her in this school, why? Because Heather was powerful, she owned this school because she could talk her way out of any situation, get any guy she wanted and tear anyone apart with the flick of her black hair.

But did she like it? The answer was no.

She was mean, she knew she was mean, but there came a point when that power was too much for even our Ice Queen to handle, yes she bullied people and tore them all apart when she wanted to, but the reasons why she did it were all because she was miserable with her own life.

Heather could see the freaks, of this school that no one particularly liked having conversations with other freaks that had no one else to turn to, they were friends with each other and were having talks about some sort of sleepover they had planned this weekend.

Truth was, Heather wanted that too, she really wanted someone like that, a friend that would plan fun things for them to do, and someone that would be there for her when she had problems.

She wanted someone like that; instead she got fake friends that were her friends because of money and because they feared her.

It really wasn't what she wanted at all.

Truth is she wanted a friend that she would talk to all the time, just like many people had in this school. And then she saw it.

Gwen was an artistic Goth, Heather had French with her and Gwen often showed no interest in the lesson and often spent doodling, in fact Heather once caught her drawing a picture of herself with Trent, one of the hottest guys in school, Heather immediately tore her apart for this and stood up of her desk waving the piece of paper around like a bitch and crying out how stupid Gwen was, the poor girl was hounded by the class and mocked for the rest of the week, and several days after that. Sure, Heather felt proud after it all happened, but when she saw Gwen walking down the hall the next day and she looked upset as people mocked her and threw paper balls at her as they walked by it made her feel like crap.

The real truth behind this matter was simple, whenever bad boys like a girl they torment them until their feelings get the better of them and they end up confessing to them, Heather was no different, no one knew it but she had a bit of a crush of the Goth Girl.

She had no idea what attracted herself to Gwen, yet she found herself blushing slightly when the petite girl walked past her in the halls, or when she looked around the room and her eyes locked briefly onto Heather's it made her swoon slightly.

And when she saw that drawing of Trent and Gwen, she flipped. It was a natural jealous instinct that bubbled inside of her and made her snap, it wasn't because she was out to get Gwen, it was because she liked her. A lot at that.

Truth was, she really wanted to apologize to Gwen, but she had no idea how. Without any hesitation she grabbed a piece of paper from her locker and started scribbling a small note on it.

* * *

Gwen walked out of her History class with a loud sigh, she really did hate History, it was a drag and no one wanted to learn about the past, she was all about moving forward.

Not thinking about what was going to happen next she walked to her locker and opened it up, she watched as a folded piece of paper fluttered out towards the floor and landed by her feet.

She blinked and slowly lifted the paper up and read it:

_**You know I really like your artwork.**_

_**It's something I could never be able to do and I admire your ability to draw like that.**_

_**I guess 'artistic difference's' separate us in this world, but one day I would love for you to draw for me.**_

_**Love you always.**_

_**H.**_

'H?' Gwen thought, she wasn't sure if there was anyone in this school with their first name as a 'H', no one important anyway.

It had completely slipped her mind to remember the Asian pretty girl that watched her every movement from opening her locker to reading the note and then finally looking around the halls for clues.

And she never knew how much it broke her heart…

* * *

_**So**__**… take **__**this love**__** and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down…**_

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**Alright! So another round is over! I just sent out my reviews, sorry if they're a bit blunt…I'm so tired I'll announce the winner and the new contest and go to bed!**

**Alright so I loved all your stories, but there had to be one winner chosen for at random, and that is…**

_***DRUMROLL***_

_**MELISSA MM!**_

**Well done to you! You get a One-Shot of your choice! Let me know what you want!**

**Now, onto March!**

**This time I wanted to do something much different, so, for this month, the couple that I would like you guys to write about is entirely up to you!**

**You can choose any couple you want! Canon, Fanon, Yuri, Yaoi, Crack I don't care! It came be any one you want!**

**BUT!**

**You HAVE TO include a song, and that song will be chosen at random by myself!**

**I have to apologize if you hate the song selection on my Ipod, but it's just a Round and you don't have to compete if you don't like the song! I just thought why not mix it around a bit.**

**So the song you will have to include in your One-Shot will be…**

_***DRUMROLL***_

**Paperweight sung by Joshua Radin and Schuyler Fisk!**

**This song is very cute and for anyone that has seen the film 'Dear John' will recognize this I'm sure!**

**I have a few guidelines for this: Please don't go the easy way out and just have a character sing this! That's boring and I'm sorry but I don't want to read it!**

**So, make it a song fic, use the words of the song to inspire you for this, but you must include some of the lyrics in the story, whether it's the closing of the chapter or dialogue of the story its ok!**

**If anyone is struggling to find the song or anything like that, message me now! I'll find you a Youtube link or if worst case scenario I'll send it to you through Email!**

**The due date for this will be:**

**THE FIRST OF APRIL! (April Fools Day! ;D)**

**So! Good luck and I'll see you at the end of the month, I promise I'll be better at reviewing this time around!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	9. My Poor Hand!

Hi guys! Sorry for being a little slack on the reviews and stuff but I've been super busy this month (cough playing Pokemon Black cough, cough!) But here I am with this month's winner!

Also, before we start I just wanted to ask something, the amazing Cereal-Killa messaged me during this challenge suggesting that I do more than one project a month; do you think this would apply to any of you? I think that stepping it up to two would be more fun, but it's up to you! Let me know in a review or PM!

Anyway, these Song-Fics were amazing guys! I really liked them this month, and we're reeling in new members too which is great! Keep at it and also keep trying to recruit new people! The more we can get on board with this the better it will be!

And…a little nagging note, if you someone has entered on this can you please try and review? This whole contest is about getting closer together as a community so review each others works! I know that GwendolynD and HyperForce made entries and they were both amazing…yet they didn't get a single review! So please try and look out for other works! It would mean the world to me and the writer, I'm sure!

You guys really pushed the boundaries on this, the amount of times that your stories made me smile, gasp in shock and other emotions that graced me during this were amazing, you have no idea how proud I am of everyone that entered in this!

Now…I know I normally end the round with writing my own One-Shot but…I won't be doing it this time around.

Please don't hate me but I've really hurt my hand, God knows how but it kills! So, I'm going to let it rest for tonight and hopefully have it up for you all to read tomorrow.

Don't worry, I will still publish it, partly because its sitting on my hard drive unfinished, so it will be done, I just didn't expect my hand to hurt whenever I type so…

Anyway, I will announce the winner and the next round now so, the winner for this round is…

_***DRUMROLL***_

_**GwendolynD!**_

Congratulations! Her story was very underrated in this, so I hope you all check out the amazing story that was written by her. As for GwendolynD, you get a One-Shot, written by me and dedicated to you, so please PM me about what you would like!

And, we now start Round Four! Wow, we've gotten far! I hope a lot more people enter this one unlike the last one! It will go back to you writing about one couple and adding your own things like songs in if you so wish to.

So, without further ado, the next couple that will be written about will be.

_***DRUMROLL***_

A Crack Couple!

Fufufu! I've been wanting to do this for ages! Basically, crack couples are crazy, they can involve anyone from the show at any point having some sort of relationship, be it friendship or a romantic relationship, they have a connection, despite the fact that they haven't spoken once of the show.

So, I'll choose it like so, I'll list all the girls on TD and all the guys on TD, and then I'll choose one from each list at random, that way it'll either be something completely random and kind of funny!

And, that couple is:

_***DRUMROLL***_

_Ezekiel and Eva_

Heh, random! Eva hates Ezekiel on the show after the whole 'guys are stronger that girls' fiasco, but I have noticed some stories on here before so…do with that what you will!

So, at the moment the deadline is pending, it depends on you guys, please please _please _let me know if you want to do more than one challenge this month, and do it now! That way, if I publish my story tomorrow I can make the final decisions!

I guess that's it for now, let me know if you want to enter and if you want to do another challenge in the middle of this month and I'll give you my story and deadline date tomorrow!

Much Love

Sakura Blossom Storm.


	10. Is it Over?

**Hi guys!**

**First of, I am so sorry about being gone for the past few weeks, work and other things have been eating my life and this was pushed to the back of my mind.**

**This is why I am going to be a let down and not publish my songfic for last month…let's face it! I missed the boat on that one, and this contest isn't about my fics anyway, it's about yours!**

**Which leads me onto point number 2! The new contest is going to finish on the 1****st**** of May…and no one has entered yet.**

**This is leading me to think two things, have people just forgotten about this or are people bored and tired about it?**

**Please let me know if anyone actually wants to enter in this round…because if I don't get any entries soon then I'll consider the end of this contest.**

**I'll be pretty sad if it does end but hey…everything does have to end at some point but it all depends on you, please try and let me know if you are going to enter or not, then give me a brief date on when you think you'll have your story in by.**

**Remember: The theme this month was crack and the couple was Eva/Ezekiel!**

**I would like to see your stories for this, especially since next month (Should we carry on) will be our fifth month…and its going to be special!**

**I hope to read your stories soon.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	11. Strength

**Hey guys! So, once again I'm very sorry for the late reply to all of you, this time I've been sick! And it doesn't really help that we started this one pretty late as well.**

**I just wanted to say I know a lot of you have been struggling with this round, I respect that, and like I said at the start of this, we'll get couples that some or none of us might not like, but we'll give it a try, that's why I'm sticking to one couple a time, so that we can't worm our ways out of the hard ones, so I'm really proud with the five that took this round by the horns and wrote some really talented drabbles and stories.**

**So well done to the five:**

**Gwendolyn D**

**PurpleFunkyTown**

**CharmOriginalProductions**

**EgoistaSince94**

**TheSocialLoner**

**It really means a lot to me that you guys worked through this struggle and did it well to, next time I won't make it as hard, I promise! :D**

**Anyway, this is my entry for the finale of this round, next up is round 5, and well…let's just say it's going to be pretty big!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**Strength**_

Eva slammed her fists into the punching bag a few times before looking back up behind it, "You want me to _what?_" She unintentionally growled at the boy in front of her.

"I-I want you to help me get stronger" Ezekiel mumbled, his voice trembling with every word, "You're really strong, Eh! And I want you to help me out".

Eva sighed and took a look at the boy in front of her, he was very scrawny, pale, he looked if anything anaemic, she knew he wasn't, maybe it was the fact that he was home schooled all his life, maybe that had set his skin tone that pale to rival that of a vampire.

At the moment, it was just the two of them at the resort after they had been kicked off, she had forgotten that he would be there when she arrived herself, heck she forgot about him and his sexist comment all together.

She had been training in the hotel gym, it had just been her alone, working to get stronger but there had been someone watching her that she had only just noticed, Ezekiel had been watching her for ages until Eva finally noticed and grabbed a dumbbell and threw it across the room at him.

He managed to dodge it, but this little act of rage had made him step out into the open, forcing him to come clean about why he had been watching her.

She could have punched him square in the face, her fist kept twitching as if it was ready to grow its own mind and take charge itself, yet it didn't and she listened to the boy's request.

"And you want me to help you with this?" Eva asked.

Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah…I mean, I want to get stronger, like…I don't know I think girls like that kind of stuff".

Eva growled under her breath, "I didn't think you liked girls, from what I remember you thought we were weak".

"Well I do think that" Ezekiel said, Eva clenched her fists again, "But not when I saw you…and when you lifted me like…two feet into the air it made me see that girls really can be strong, especially if they are like you I mean…I don't know what I was on about, I mean, girls should be like you".

Eva paused and leant against the punching bag, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…when I said guys were stronger than girls I meant it because our team was pretty weak, that's why we didn't win, heck if you had been leading our team then maybe we would have won and…I like girls like you" Ezekiel explained while he rubbed his forearm gently.

Eva nodded as she leant off the punching bag, "That's true; I would have dominated everyone on that team, man we would have won".

"That's why I want your help" Ezekiel piped up again, "I want to get as strong as you, so I can be a winner…and attract girls. Even though we both lost the first couple of eliminations, we're still strong, right?"

"Well I am" Eva mumbled, "You're a scrawny little freak".

Ezekiel blushed at the little comment, but that didn't stop Eva walking towards him and pulling him towards the punching bag, "Come on then, show me what you've got?"

Ezekiel nodded, and with a weak attempt, he punched the bag, it rippled slightly and moved about an inch, but that was it.

Eva blinked, that was it? He went on about how men were stronger and he couldn't even punch this that far, she snarled angrily and grabbed hold of his arms.

"No, no, no!" She snapped, "You're doing it all wrong, you're meant to be punching like this".

She angled his arm into the position it should be and she jabbed at the top of his arm, "Here's where the punch should be coming from, not your wrist".

Ezekiel blushed slightly at the feel of Eva's body against his, she was strong, he could feel her toned abdomen against his waist, and it also surprised him that the fact that she had been working out for a while, she still smelt like a woman.

"You smell pretty" Ezekiel mumbled.

This comment made Eva blush furiously, she shook her head quickly, trying to shake the blush off, thankfully Ezekiel hadn't caught on so he knew none the wiser.

"If you think that comment is going to make me go easier on you then you're wrong" Eva mumbled, "No do it again".

_**End.**_

* * *

**Well…so that was really hard wasn't it? But I digress, we all tried right?**

**Anyway, its time to announce the random winner for this round!**

*****_**Drum roll***_

_**PURPLEFUNKYTOWN!**_

**Well done to you! You get a One-Shot of your choice! I will get started on these soon I promise! I have a few more that I owe people to complete and I will be on it!**

**Right, round 5!**

**I have planned to make this one big! And this entire thing comes from a conversation that I had with Cereal-Killa, when she sent me a PM saying that why don't I include more that one couple in this so people had the option.**

**I wanted to do this, but when I started out I had told myself it would be easier to manage if we all did the same One-Shot each, that way no ones choosing their favourites (as appealing as that sounds) and everyone is doing the same thing, this is about unity after all.**

**But that night I had a thought, how good would it be for every five challenges we get a fun round, where we have a grand total of 10 random couples to select from, then getting to choose from 10 different scenarios/songs/places/topics to base their One-Shot on!**

**So, here we go, this is the Wild Card round, Number 5! And here are your choices.**

**You must choose one from both lists. And in your review tell me what choices you are going to use.**

**This is going to be so fun! And the choices are as follows.**

* * *

_**Geoff X Ezekiel **_

_**Duncan X Katie **_

_**Bridgette X Gwen **_

_**Owen X Beth **_

_**Trent X Gwen **_

_**Beth X Harold **_

_**Heather X Alejandro**_

_**Noah X Trent**_

_**Harold X Izzy**_

_**Bridgette X Geoff**_

* * *

**Right! That is the list of couples that are permitted in this round! Fufufu, I know which one I'm going to do!**

**Well, I'll try and think outside the box and do someone different, actually I will do! I hope that you do the same, I broke them all down and got my list that I'm using for my story 'Born This Way to choose the couples, so there we go!**

**Now, onto the 10 scenarios/songs/places/topics, these will be totally random off the top of my head and you have to choose one from this list too!**

**On we go again:**

* * *

_**Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart (Song by Alicia Keys)**_

_**A Broadway Show of your choice.**_

_**At a Karaoke Bar**_

_**Circus (Song by Britney Spears)**_

_**The last day of School.**_

_**Lean On Me (Song Cover by the Glee Cast)**_

_**A TV show of your choice**_

_**Mamma Mia (Song by ABBA)**_

_**Feeling alone**_

_**Desire**_

* * *

**Do with that what you will!**

**So that's it! This is our challenge for the month! And I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**

**The due date for this will be:**

**THE 1****st**** OF JUNE! (Nine days before my birthday!)**

**So make sure all of your entries are in before then and that's fine!**

**Also, a quick note before I send you on your way, people keep asking me if its too late to join, no it isn't! You can join whenever you like! This is a come and go thing, if you don't enter one round you're more than welcome to try your hand at the next one, I don't mind!**

**Anyway, carry on, write some awesome stories and unless I'm asked to I'll update with my own piece on the 1****st**** of June!**

**Good luck and have fun!**

**Over and out**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	12. Reminder

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see! Anyway, just a quick reminder that you all have until the first of June to submit your entries for this round!**

**The people that I have record of entering so far are:**

**ChloeRhiannonX**

**GwendolynD**

**AerisSerris**

**SilentMusician202 **

**So…that's it? Come on guys we need way more than that! You've still got a few more days and all the info can be found on the last chapter, but I'll repeat the options here.**

**The couples are:**

* * *

_**Geoff X Ezekiel **_

_**Duncan X Katie **_

_**Bridgette X Gwen **_

_**Owen X Beth **_

_**Trent X Gwen **_

_**Beth X Harold **_

_**Heather X Alejandro**_

_**Noah X Trent**_

_**Harold X Izzy**_

_**Bridgette X Geoff**_

* * *

**And the scenarios are:**

* * *

_**Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart (Song by Alicia Keys)**_

_**A Broadway Show of your choice.**_

_**At a Karaoke Bar**_

_**Circus (Song by Britney Spears)**_

_**The last day of School.**_

_**Lean On Me (Song Cover by the Glee Cast)**_

_**A TV show of your choice**_

_**Mamma Mia (Song by ABBA)**_

_**Feeling alone**_

_**Desire**_

* * *

**So, see you all on the first when I'll announce the winner and the new round!**

**Good luck!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	13. Lean On Me

**Alright guys! Sorry about the wait but the results are finally here!**

**I've been super busy which is why its taken me a while to get the results up but at the same time I received a message from a wrier who asked if she could publish a later entry so I left it open for a few more days!**

**But they are here now, and to close the May round, it's time for my entry, a Bridgette/Geoff story/drabble, Lean On Me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lean On Me.**

Bridgette sniffed loudly as she hugged her knees to her chest; this had been one of the worst weeks of her life.

First, she flunked one of the biggest tests of her school year; she had completely forgotten about studying and had walked into school that day with a huge shock of her life to come face to face with a paper to write.

She panicked, and of course flunked it with the lowest score in her class; she had never done so badly on a test before so this was shock for her.

Then, after she had decided to calm down a bit by taking a surf, she had been swept ashore by a rough wave, and when she turned around to grab her board, it was gone, it came back a few minutes later in three huge pieces, it had been smashed to pieces.

Distraught, Bridgette trundled home to get some meaningful rest, however when she got home she came face to face with her Mother who had to break the horrible news to her that her Father had been in a terrible car accident and was in hospital now.

That news crushed Bridgette, it was one thing having a bad day with a broken surf board and doing badly on a test, but having a family member in the hospital sent her over the edge and when her Mother went to the hospital to see her Father, she cried.

She had no idea how long she had been crying for, but she had guessed it had been for a while since the once blue sky had turned dark and the sun had sent.

She just wanted someone, someone here to make her feel a hell of lot better than she did at this moment.

_Knock, Knock._

Bridgette jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, she looked up and blinked, her Mother would just walk in or say it was her, who was this at the door?

She had seen this in horror films before and was very hesitant to answer the door, so instead she stayed on her bed and refused to move.

"Bridge?"

She rose her head again at the voice that was calling her name through the door; it was a male voice and one that made her heart flutter whenever it spoke.

She jumped off her bed quickly and sped towards the door; she carefully opened it and came face to face with none other than Geoff. The party boy had his hands in his pockets and looked solemn

"Your…front door was open" He meekly said, "I hope you don't mind".

"Not at all" Bridgette mumbled as she let Geoff into her room, he shyly shuffled in and looked back at her.

"I heard about your dad" he mumbled.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yeah…so words spreading then?"

Geoff nodded, "Kind of, I saw the ambulance outside your house…and your mom told me, I can here to see if you were ok".

Bridgette nodded briefly, but that nod turned into a worrying shake of her head as her lower lip started trembling and she burst into tears once again.

"No…I'm not ok" She sobbed as Geoff pulled her into an immediate hug.

"Oh God…Bridge its ok…its ok! You're dad's in a stable condition right? Your mom said that to me, don't worry, he's going to be ok".

Bridgette sniffed loudly, "You think so?"

"I know so" Geoff told her as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back comfortingly.

He knew all about her bad day, and this was probably going to ruin her week too, but he knew that he was going to stay strong through this and help Bridgette every step of the way, it was going to be hard but he was ready to help her.

Because there's going to be a day, when Geoff will need help like this and he would hope that Bridgette would be there to help him.

He didn't expect it, he'd just like it.

_**Lean on me,  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on…**_

* * *

So yeah…kind of short but I'm so tired!

Anyway, a huge thanks to all the people the entered this month, I love you my little writers!

But, without further ado the winner is:

_***DRUMROLL***_

_**EGOISTASINCE94!**_

Well done to you! You get a One-Shot of your choice; let me know what you want! :D

Now, onto round 6 I believe this is!

This time, it will be like round three, you get to choose the couple you want to write about, but, it had to centre around the following sentence.

_Heaven or Hell._

Do with that what you will!

Sorry I'm being kind of vague tonight, I'm so tired and it doesn't help in exactly 1 hour and 20 minutes I will be turning 19! Quick! I'm getting old! Someone get me a walking stick!

Anyway, if anyone it confused let me know and when I'm not about to fall asleep I'llput more info up.

But, this round is in short: Any couple of your choice to the sentence 'Heaven or Hell!'

No go! Write and have fun with this round.

See you all later!

Sakura Blossom Storm!


	14. Vodka and Lovebugs

Um…Hi! Remember me?

So…I finally got back (ahem, recovered) from my epic birthday weekend, and I finally decided to publish this chapter about a few ideas and guidelines for the new 'Of Love and FanFiction' challenge.

First off, I just wanted to say a big well done to SilentMusician202 and ChloeRhiannonX for already submitting their stories, nice work you two! I'm a happy bunny!

So, there's two entered, now what about the rest of you?

The challenge in fairly simple, its basically just what it says on the tin, write a One-Shot with the theme, Heaven or Hell.

Now that can be expressed in many ways, you can use one or both at the same time, it can be that they are so different, or that the fact of religion could be brought into this, or maybe the idea of death, or even a song! The possibilities are endless!

You can use any couple or character that you like, this is like a free round, you just have to have Heaven or Hell mentioned at some point!

It is all entirely up to you, so have fun with this one and let's get some more entries in! I know a lot of you read this so let's get more people on board! Spread the word and get people involved in this!

I can't really think of anything else to say…you'll have to excuse me I'm pretty sure there's still some vodka seeping into my brain and I've also been bitten by the lovebug so I'm kind of all over the place today! :D

So yes, get writing my Little Writers! And I'll be sure to review and whatnot, I can't wait to see what you have in store for me!

Oh…yes and also the due date is July 1st, as per usual! This time I hope to post the results on time!

Over and out

Sakura Blossom Storm.

XXXX


	15. Sorry, I'm nagging

Alright! So the end of the month is really near and so far the people that have entered this month are as follows:

Silentmusicaion202

ChloeRhiannonX

PurpleFunkyTown

-Icestar51-

And…that's it? Only five? Come on guys! We need to try a lot harder than this! You were all so keen at the start of this and it really has gone downhill! Come on and try a little harder!

I hate to be a bit of a nag but otherwise I fell like I'm doing this for nothing so…let me know that you're still interested in this and write a One-shot for me…please?

The nagging's over now…I promise. Just please try a little harder with this, for me?

Anyway, I'm going to keep this open for a little longer to see if I get any more entries, plus I've got some things to do this week so I might not get to write my One-Shot for a few more days.

And, I'm going to see Glee Live tomorrow! And I'm so excited! :D

Also, GwendolynD sent in a review asking about the challenge for this month and sorry for not making it clearer…

With this challenge it can have anything to do with Heaven or Hell, so it can be both or one.

Like for example you can do a story about just about Heaven, or you can do a story just about Hell. As long as it's about one of them its fine.

I don't want to give too much away but the One-Shot I'll be doing at the end of the month will be just about Heaven, so, do with that what you will!

It will be open for another week or so just so we can get a few more entries. So please do enter, if I'm not satisfied by this month then I might make the next round the last…sorry.

So please help me out here. Thanks

Sakura Blossom Storm.


End file.
